


Wake Up Young Again

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Edge is just an idiot, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Death, Sickfic, SpicyBBQ - Freeform, its not serious, like always!, there is no death at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: Edge overdid it again...
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Wake Up Young Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMeansStop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMeansStop/gifts).



> for Blue!!!! i hope you enjoy it bb ^^
> 
> and i hope everyone else enjoys this little slice of Slim being protective of Edge lol

Edge sniffled, face aching and head hurting in ways that it only did when he’d pushed himself a little too hard. He hated it, feeling this way, because it always meant a lot of babying during and afterwards by people that didn’t understand how much he hated it. 

He wasn’t a child, he wasn’t someone to be coddled. He had 13 LV for fuck’s sake, he certainly wasn’t someone that needed protected. It was just that, sometimes, he had a little too much on his plate, a little too much that needed attended to, and his nature meant that he tried to do it all… pretty much on his own.

It was always a mistake on his part, seeing as how it always ended up the way it did now.

Sick, huddled in bed, and miserable. 

He hadn’t thought about anything since waking up other than getting a glass of apple juice and going the fuck back to bed. Even he could admit to defeat when it was warranted, and when he got like this he was more asleep than awake. There would be no working when he was like this.

He stared up at the ceiling, cursing his existence and general good health that always seemed to betray him at the wrong moments. Still, he wasn’t exactly expecting the soft knock at the door that startled him out of his thoughts.

He sat up somewhat, wondering who the fuck it could be. Red was playing guard dog downstairs, not letting any Do Gooders up to bother Edge when all he really needed was juice and rest. None of their well meaning soups and homemade broths would do more than make him throw up at this point in his sickness. So whoever it was, Red didn’t think they were going to bother him like that.

Grunting as he cleared his throat, Edge stared hard at the door. “Come in!” 

There was silence for a moment, before the door slid open and Slim padded in, his eyelights looking Edge up and down as if assessing him for wounds. Edge might have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t doing the same, habits from a lifetime of pain.

“They said you were sick?” Slim asked, but it sounded more like an accusation. 

“I do get sick on occasion, dickhead.” Edge answered, laying back down and covering up a little better. He was starting to feel cold, a side effect of his magic all rushing to his skull. “If you’re just here to make fun of me, fuck off.”

There was a low chuckle, something that put a shiver through Edge’s bones that had nothing to do with feeling cold, before the form of someone tall and lanky slid into bed behind him.

“What the fuck are you doing??” Edge asked, but Slim was gently pulling him into his arms, tucking the blankets around him in a more comfortable way. Then he settled, tucking Edge’s skull under his chin and starting up a low, gravely purr. It immediately made Edge feel more secure, his sockets drifting shut as he relaxed into Slim’s hold.

“Razz gets sick like this, sometimes.” Slim said, as if it were a secret he was sharing. Something no one else knew. Edge could appreciate that.

“Red does the same, I always tell him to eat healthier and drink something other than cheap tea from the gas station but does he listen?”

Slim was laughing, Edge feeling satisfied until he spoke again.

“When Razz gets sick, I always take care of him. And the rare times I get sick, he takes care of me. So… when Red told me you were… “under the weather”... I had to make sure you were okay.”

And not dying, he didn’t say out loud. Edge heard the words, no matter how said or unsaid they went.

“I’m fine. Right as rain in a few days, I just need some time for my magic to get back in sync.” He tried for comfort, but the words came out more like a weak cajoling. Slim seemed to get his intent either way, tugging him a little closer. 

“Hate seeing you like this.” Slim muttered, almost like another secret, and Edge shrugged.

“It's not like I enjoy being this way.”

Slim shook his head, gently taking Edge’s hand and holding it up for them both to see. “I’d rather see you as you are; strong, capable, sexy as hell. Not laying in bed waiting to die.”

Edge couldn’t say that the snort was entirely appropriate for the moment, but he could say that the medicine Red had given him may have made him a little loopy. 

“I’m not dying! I’m only sick for a week at most when this happens, and then I’m right as rain!”

Slim huffed, seemingly unimpressed, so Edge struggled, turning around in his hold to press his face to Slim’s chest.

“Hold me while I sleep then, if you’re so worried about me dying on you.”

Slim growled at the thought, but softened back into his purr as he let Edge snuggle up to him. “Of course babe. Sleep… well?”

Edge chuckled, but let himself drift off, only listening in a little as Slim called his brother, letting him know that he was with Edge and that Edge was alright, just sick. The conversation seemed to lag on a while, long until after Edge had finally fallen into a deeper sleep. 

When he awoke later, there was a fresh glass of apple juice waiting on his nightstand, his hands shaking a little from oversleeping as he reached over to grab it, drinking it down in long gulps. 

He set the glass back down, sighing in relief as the itch in his throat subsided, and turned back to Slim only to watch as the lug snored a little, asleep himself in Edge’s bed. 

Rolling his eyes, Edge got out his phone, ready to scroll through social media for a while until Slim woke up. Then they’d have whatever Red had made for supper, and maybe even Razz would be over to check on him.

It’d certainly be more entertaining than being in bed another three days, that was for certain.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyed? consider leaving a comment!!


End file.
